


Chuza

by Deiv17



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Nick no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Sabrina le dijo que sus amigos mortales lo habían invitado a su fiesta de Navidad en la bolera.





	Chuza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632872) by [TKMCG1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKMCG1991/pseuds/TKMCG1991). 



Nick no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Sabrina le dijo que sus amigos mortales lo habían invitado a su fiesta de Navidad en la bolera. De hecho, pensaba que era extraño pasar la Navidad con gente desconocida. Sí, conocía a Harvey, pero no habían interactuado desde la batalla contra el Ángel de la Muerte Roja. Además, temía querer repetir lo que pasó después.

—Lo pensaré —dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la librería.

Por supuesto, Prudence lo había escuchado todo y se apresuró a sentarse a su lado para hacerle muchas preguntas indiscretas.

—¿Qué quería? ¿Al fin sucumbió a tus encantos?

—No. Sus amigos mortales quieren que celebre la Navidad con ellos.

—Creo que está mintiendo, sus amigos ni siquiera te conocen.

Nicholas suspiró y cerró su libro antes de continuar con su historia.

—El mortal me conoce. No quiso ir a su escuela durante el ataque, así que Sabrina me pidió que lo protegiera.

—Qué lindo…

—Nos besamos.

—¿Quiénes?

—Harvey y yo. Estábamos sentado contra la puerta de enfrente, nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos.

—¿Sabrina lo sabe?

—¡Oh, no! ¡Gracias a Satanás! Y Harvey no lo recuerda, borré el recuerdo…

—¡¿Por qué lo besaste?!

—No lo sé. Estaba ahí, asustado y vulnerable. Se veía tan hermoso. Ni siquiera me apartó, ¿sabes? Oh, pude haber hecho mucho más si hubiera querido…

—Debiste hacerlo.

—Prudence… Sí, adoro los placeres carnales, pero, a diferencia de ti, tengo principios, y él estaba demasiado sicológicamente frágil como para aprovecharme de él.

—¡Sus ancestros persiguieron a nuestros hermanos y hermanas por siglos! No me importa su estado sicológico, Nicholas.

—Él es diferente.

—Si tú lo dices… Como sea, si decides poner de nuevo tu lengua en su garganta, hazlo sin que te vean.

Con esas palabras, Prudence salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

-

Sabrina le dijo que estuviera en la bolera a las cinco y media y que hiciera un esfuerzo sartorial.

— _El Señor de la Oscuridad con cuello de tortuga no pasará desapercibido por los demás mortales._

Así que, después de pasar el resto de la tarde estudiando el estilo de vestir de los mortales, Nick optó por unos vaqueros negros, unos zapatos marrones, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta grande de color beige. Cuando llegó, vio que Sabrina lo estaba esperando y que tenía puesto un ridículo sombrero rojo de Navidad.

—¡Viniste! Mis amigos estarán tan felices. ¡Por cierto, bonito atuendo!

—¡Gracias!

—Por favor, sígueme.

Sabrina lo llevó a la escalera, al final de la cual había una puerta, y detrás de ella, una enorme habitación lleno de mortales que reían y se divertían. Algunos estaban sentados en mesas, comiendo, pero la mayoría lanzaba grandes pelotas en dirección de los bolos blancos.

—Mis amigos están por allá, nos están esperando.

Nick no tardó mucho en divisar a Harvey y a otras dos personas, quienes reían y hacían grandes gestos.

—¡Chicos! ¡Miren quién llegó! Conoces a Harvey, ¿cierto? Y ellas son Susie y Rosalind.

Susie usaba un sombrero a rayas rojo y verde que terminaba en una campanita, mientras que Rosalind usaba una cinta para la cabeza con un hombre de nieves. En cuanto a Harvey, usaba astas de reno que lo volvían incluso más adorable de lo usual.

Los saludó con la mano y entonces Rosalind habló:

—Sabrina nos contó que nunca has jugado boliche, ¡pero te aseguro que nunca serás tan malo como Susie!

—¡Oye! ¡He mejorado!

Harvey se giró hacia Nicholas y susurró «Está mintiendo» antes de sonreír y volver a la conversación. Sabrina le preguntó cuál era su talla de zapato, explicándole que necesitaba zapatos especiales para jugar. Entonces las tres chicas se fueron, dejándolo solo con Harvey, quien había sido designado para explicarle las reglas.

—Bueno, Nick. El propósito del juego es derribar los pinos con la bola. Tienes dos intentos, a menos que hagas una chuza. Una chuza es cuando derribas todos los bolos en el primer lanzamiento. Hay otras reglas que te explicaremos más tarde. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien. ¡Suena divertido!

—Espera a que veas a Susie jugar, ¡eso sí es divertido!

—¡No puedo esperar!

—Por cierto, me gustaría agradecerte por salvarme el otro día. Sé que fue solo para complacer a Sabrina, pero gracias.

—Bueno, si me negaba, me habría lanzado un hechizo, así que…

—Sí, quizá…

Harvey y Nick siguieron riendo, hablando y bromeando hasta que las chicas regresaron. Entonces comenzó la competencia y obviamente se le indicó a Nick que jugara limpiamente, sin magia. Esa noche fue excelente: se rieron, bebieron sodas y se tomaron fotos, Nicholas incluso había aceptado ponerse unas gafas horrorosas, adornadas con azúcar cande.

Al final de la competencia, todos se dieron cuenta de que el hechicero era bueno en los bolos porque terminó de segundo lugar, justo detrás de Harvey. Sabrina quedó en tercera posición, Rosalind de cuarta y Susie de última. Cerca de las diez de la noche, Nick se excusó y les dijo que ya debía irse. Les agradeció una vez más por la invitación y por una noche muy divertida. Entonces tomó su chaqueta —y sus gafas lujosas— y se alejó de sus nuevos amigos.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de las escaleras, escuchó a alguien llamarlo. Se giró y vio a Harvey tenderle algo. Por desgracia, no era su número de teléfono, sino una foto.

—Sabrina quería que tuvieras un recordatorio, así que materializó esto.

—Es muy amable, gracias. Pero pudo habérmelo dado mañana para que no hubieras tenido que correr para alcanzarme.

—No me molesta.

De repente, Harvey levantó su cabeza. Nick también, pero no entendía por qué estaban mirando esas hojitas decoradas con un lazo rojo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Muérdago.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial?

El corazón de Nicholas comenzó a acelerarse cuando Harvey bajó su cabeza antes de acercar su rostro al de Nicholas. En menos de un segundo, Harvey lo estaba besando. El brujo cerró los ojos y se perdió en el beso. No quería que se terminara, quería amar al granjero para siempre, pero, por desgracia, Harvey se apartó antes de sonreírle.

—Es para hacer eso. Es una tradición en esta época del año.

—Me gusta esta tradición…

Harvey sonríe.

—Adiós, Nick. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, Harvey.

Observó a Harvey girarse y desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Nick permaneció ahí, pasándose rápida y repetidamente los dedos por los labios para revivir el momento. Finalmente recobró la compostura y se dirigió de vuelta a la Academia de Artes Ocultas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Y cuando se enteró al día siguiente de que fue Harvey quien había querido e insistido en llevarle la foto, por primera vez en su vida, se sonrojó.


End file.
